An Unexpected Visitor
by KaticMyLove
Summary: Castle and Beckett arrive too the precinct one morning to find an unexpected visitor waiting for them.


An Unexpected Visitor

She steps off the elevator, her writer standing next to her. The couple each holding their own cup of coffee. Going in the direction of Kate's desk, they talk as they walk.

"So when are you leaving for your meeting?" Beckett asks, a hint of disappointment in her voice at the thought of her partner not being with her. Castle glanced at his watch before responding.

"Gina wants me there 15 minutes early, so I have about 45 minutes."

She'll take it! Kate nods, smiling at his answer. They approach her desk and both have to take a second look when realizing a familiar someone is sitting in Castle's chair.

The moment the familiar face gets a look at Kate a smile forms on his lips.

"Kate!"

"Will?" Beckett asks, surprised to see the man that she was once intimate with.

"What are you doing in town?"

"Was here on a case and wanted to see you. I stopped by your old apartment but the neighbors said you moved. I figured I'd find you here." He rises from Castle's chair, taking a step toward the detective. "Your hair...it's long now." Sorenson says, reaching out to touch it. Castle butts in, causing him to forget what he was doing.

"So...Sorenson." Castle glares, not liking the fact that the agent is still showing affection for _his_ fiancé. "How long are you in town for?" The writer hides his frustration by faking a smile. He's always been good at facial expressions.

"Just a few days. The case is closed so I'm free to re-explore the city. And I know the perfect person to do that with." His attention turns back to Kate.

"I don't know Will, I'm pretty busy."

"Oh come on Beckett, all we've got is paperwork. We'll cover for you." Javi smirks and fist bumps Ryan when Castle shoots him one of the deadliest glares.

Kate rolls her eyes and takes a seat in her office chair. Will decides to do the same, once again taking place in Castle's seat. Beckett makes a mental note of it, slightly annoyed because Will knows the chair belongs to Castle. Also annoyed, Castle pulls up another chair, positioning it to so it's on the other side of Beckett's desk, across from Sorenson.

"So writer-monkey...what the hell are you still doing here? Haven't you done enough research to last you a lifetime?"

"You could say that" both Castle and Beckett share a smirk due to Castle's response. After the quick reaction Beckett turns back to her paperwork.

30 minutes later, both her current and past partners are still sitting on either side of her. Castle sighs, looking at his watch for the time. "I've gotta go." He rises from his seat, his eyes still on Kate. "I'll see you later?" he asks hopefully and she nods in response. Once Castle steps into the elevator and the doors close Will scoots his (Castle's) chair so it's right next to her.

"You and I are going to dinner."

Kate sets her pen on top of the pile of papers and turns her head toward him. "You're going to stay here & bug me until I say yes, aren't you."

He doesn't say anything, only smiles.

After hours upon hours of nothing but paperwork Kate finishes the final paper in the stack. "Let's go get that burger now."

"Burger?" Will questions. "No. Not happening. I'm taking you somewhere nice...Le Cirque. A classy lady deserves to go to a classy restaurant, not a dump like Remy's."

The moment he puts down Remy's it shows on her face. She loves Remy's. Her and Castle go there all the time on dates. It's their favorite restaurant. He even won her a ring there one time from one of those machines. She wears it all the time.

She comes out of her thought when Will snaps his fingers in front of her face. "Kate. Let's go." She follows him to the elevator and down to his car. They slip in and drive to Le Cirque. 20 minutes pass before they pull up to the restaurant. Traffic wasn't bad at this time, considering it's New York. Kate opens her door, not used to doing it herself because Castle normally insists. She follows Will into the building. It's a few minutes before they're seated & skimming over the menu.

"So." Will breathes. "I noticed that ring on your finger. Tell me about this guy."

She glances down at the ring, a huge smile taking over her face. "He's amazing...I've known him for about 10 years now but we've only been dating for a year."

"Isn't that a little fast to be marrying someone after only a year?"

"We feel it's time. Both of us know we want to be with each other." She smiles as she thinks about Castle. "He's always such a gentleman, opening doors, helping me into my coat, making sure I'm always comfortable with the things we're doing. I couldn't come up with a better man if I tried." She says, still smiling.

"I can't say I'm not jealous, because I am...but I'm glad you're happy Kate."

They talk for the next few hours before deciding it's time to leave the restaurant. Will helps her into the passenger seat, knowing now that she likes that sort of thing, before walking to the driver's side of the car. He drives her back to her place. Well, Castle's place to be exact. Once he pulls into the parking lot she thanks him for the dinner before disappearing from the car & entering the building. Will sighs, watching her leave & wishing he would've come back to New York sooner, maybe he still could've had a chance if he would've but now it's too late. He puts the car in reverse and drives a short distance before realizing she left her phone in his car. He does a U turn, driving back in the direction of her apartment. Once he pulls into the parking lot he grabs the phone and jumps out of the car, racing into the building and asking the man at the front desk which apartment Kate lives in. After getting an answer he jumps in the elevator, clicking the button for floor number 3. A few minutes later he's standing in front of Kate's door, knocking on it. Will's stunned when the door opens and he looks up to see Castle.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Castle replies, slightly annoyed at Will and his questions.

"No. Kate lives here."

"Kate lives here with me."

Confusion washes over Will's face for a moment before he realizes what's going on. "You're the one she's engaged to?!"

Kate appears at Castle's side. "Will? What're you doing here?"

"How the hell could you go and marry Nancy Drew here. What happened to 9 years ago when you couldn't stand the guy! I thought you were smarter than this Kate."

Kate stands there, stunned at the outburst. Deciding to retaliate she opens her mouth. "You know what? You will never be even half of the man Castle is. I love him with all of my heart. So don't you dare stand there and tell me that I made the wrong choice. Oh, and thanks for my phone." She takes the phone from his hands then slams the door in his face before turning toward Castle and pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry...he doesn't matter anymore. Hasn't for awhile, so don't listen to him." She finishes by pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Come on, let's go watch that movie." And with that they both make their way to the couch, settling in next to each other and forgetting all about the agent.


End file.
